


What Would You Do?

by MomoMoon115



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Developing Relationship, Heartbreak, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, S.T.A.R. Labs, Safehouses, The Rogues - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6721819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoMoon115/pseuds/MomoMoon115
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Hartley wants is to keep Cisco safe. If they can't be together to keep him safe, then so be it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Would You Do?

**Author's Note:**

> A quick ask prompt answer that got a bit long :D

"Look me in the eyes and tell me there's not something between us." Cisco said as he held Hartley by the shoulders. He was shaking desperate as he begged Hartley to respond, to say something. Anything.  

Hartley looked conflicted as his lips moved in an attempt to form words. His eyes left Cisco’s as he took on a more shy demeanor. It felt foreign to him especially since he was usually more confident, but Cisco has always brought out the different sides of him.   

“Hartley?” Cisco’s voice broke and Hartley shut his eyes tightly. “Talk to me. Say something.” 

Hartley said nothing as Cisco shook him lightly. Hartley bit his lip as Cisco’s hands fell from his shoulders. Normally, he’d revel in his touches. yearn for them, but this just wasn’t one of those times. He couldn’t answer Cisco no matter how much he wanted to. Hartley clenched his hand into a fist, angry at himself for being unable to respond to Cisco. 

Cisco’s heart broke as Hartley stayed silent. His heart shattered into tiny pieces as he waited for him to say something, but Hartley never did. He stood in front of Cisco, head down shamefully. Cisco stood there for a few seconds before he nodded. “Well, sorry...for assuming. I- I’ll see you round some time.” he said as he plastered on a fake smile and turned to make his way down the hall. 

Hartley’s heart clenched the expression wasn’t Cisco and he felt so badly for making Cisco feel like this. All he wanted was to just keep Cisco safe. As long as he was with the Rogues, Cisco wouldn’t be. He had to understand. He wanted to tell him his feelings so bad, but Cisco deserved better. He noticed Cisco turn to him with sad eyes. 

“I deserve you.” he said simply as Hartley’s eyes widened. 

Did Cisco’s powers extend to mind reading? No way. His powers dealt with vibrations there’s no way he knew what Hartley had been thinking. Hartley’s eyes followed Cisco’s back as he made his way to the cortex. Hartley opted for a different exit. 

He walked into the shared safe house to find Mick and Shawna on the couch, fighting over the television remote. 

“What’s eating you, Kid?” Mick’s gruff voice hit him, breaking Hartley out of his thoughts. 

“N-Nothing.” Hartley said before he made his way to the makeshift kitchen. 

“Something came for you today, Rathaway. Though I can’t imagine why since this place is supposed to be a secret.” Leonard said walking into the room and tossing him a small package.

Hartley caught it. “I didn’t-” 

“I know,” Len cut him off. “That Ramon kid was on the cameras.” 

Cisco? When had he snuck in the time to leave this here? Hartley nodded and walked out the door. He needed some fresh air. He made his way back to his apartment, unopened package still in hand as he pulled out his keys and let himself in. 

His heart clenched as he saw the clothes he and Cisco had shed the night before on the living room floor. He felt his eyes grow watery as he made his way into the apartment. he set the package on the table, staring at it in wonder. Had he sent it before or after their conversation at STAR Labs. Hartley wondered what it was, but did he deserve the gift? He shook it, not much of a noise sounded. The package was also pretty light. He bit his lip before grabbing a pair of scissors and ripping through the tape eager to find out what Cisco had left him. He pulled open the box sides and found a clear plastic with fabric inside, along with a note. 

_ No, I didn’t read your mind, Hartley. I’ve just known you long enough to know how you think. I made this for you a while ago. I just didn’t know how to give it to you. Decided now was the best time. _

Hartley set down the note carefully, a last remnant of Cisco in his life. He pulled the plastic out of the box with care as he unwrapped it. He gasped as he looked it over. It was a newly designed Pied Piper costume. A tear fell as he looked over the soft fabric, the taut stretch of the body suit, and the hood that tied the look together. Cisco had even included gloves, and a place to hold his gadgets. He pulled it tight to his body with a sob. It was just such a Cisco thing to do and Hartley loved it. 

He hesitated for half a second before dropping the costume back into the box and pulling out his phone. His thumb hovered over Cisco’s name in his contacts before he pushed himself to tap the call button. he just hoped Cisco would answer. Hartley felt himself grow more and more anxious with every ring. He felt himself losing hope, but held his breath when he heard a soft ‘hello’ come over the receiver. 

“C-cisco?” 

“Hartley?” Cisco asked sleepily. He must have been taking a nap to hold down the late shift.

“Yeah, it’s me.” Hartley said, surprised the own soft tinge to his voice. 

“Something wrong?”

Hartley paused, thinking about what to say before answering. “Yeah.” 

“Are you okay?” Cisco asked, voice louder as Hartley heard the creak of the bed. 

“No, yes, I’m fine. It’s just...” 

“Well, then what’s wrong?” 

“Cisco, I love you.” 

“Don’t worry I’ll be there as soon as I-” Hartley smiled to himself as Cisco trailed off. 

“What did you just say?” 

“I love you, Francisco Ramon.” Hartley said again with more confidence. 

“I-I didn’t think you’d ever say it.” Cisco replied. 

“I-I’m sorry I took so long, Cisquito.” 

“No, don’t be, Hart. You’re saying it now.” Cisco said. “Can I come over. Maybe we can talk?” 

Hartley nodded his head forgetting that no one was there to see it. “Yeah, I’d like that.” Hartley whispered.   


End file.
